Mafioso
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: He was the head of the biggest mafia family. She was his young wife who he adored and loved beyond life itself. HEA Warning: Language, age difference, violence, drugs, and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own FSOG.

A/N: This will be a bit different then my other stories. Christian will be very dominant and possessive. Warning: there will be an age difference that may bother some.

CPOV

I am sitting at my desk in my home office waiting for my princessa to finish her packing. I will take this time to explain more about me. My name is Christian Greo. I am the Don of the largest Italian crime family in the country. I just turned twenty five a few weeks ago which in my world is marrying age but I'll get back to that.

My father was the head of the family until three years ago when he and my mother were killed in a plane crash. Being an only child left me rightfully in charge of the family. We deal drugs, run weapons, and launder money. We even dabble in the sex trade.

I live in the heart of Chicago in a three story penthouse apartment. It is equipped with nine bedrooms, ten baths, dining room, gym ,home office, state of the art kitchen, and a home theatre. I employee three housekeepers, a cook, a personal driver, and personal trainer. I own sixteen cars that range from Porsches to Audi's and from cars to suv's to limos. I dress in high end handmade suits from Italy. I own homes in Italy, New York, Vail, and California. All in all I like luxury and I'm willing to pay for it.

Now in my world arranged marriages are normal. My parents and their parents and their parents before them did it. I was eight years old when I was introduced to my future wife. She was the daughter of my father's second in command Ray and his wife Renee. They were killed along with my parents. The moment I first looked at her I knew she was mine. She grew up in the life she knew what it involved. At sixteen she is as beautiful as ever with her long brown hair and baby blue eyes barely five foot two and hundred pounds at best. She is so different from me and my copper hair and grey eyes and my towering six two height and one ninety weight.

Some may see her age as a hindrance but not me. She was mine from the day she was born she even bares the mark to proove it. Her tats include the family crest on her back, my name over her heart, and my hand prints on her hips. While my are the crest on my back, her lips on my chest, and her name over my heart. We were married a year ago and have been in bliss ever since. Most people think I would cheat on her but it's not true. First, I'd never disrespect her like that. Second, I would be looked upon by my men with less respect. If you can't respect your wedding vows and woman you will never respect the family my father taught me that a long time ago. My Anastasia understands our relationship is a bit different then most. I am in charge I decide what we do, where we go, and when. Don't get me wrong she has an opinion I'm not a monster but I have final say. I love my wife with every fiber of my being and respect her to the ends of the earth.

I look up when I hear the door to the office open and smile when I see her walking in. She is dressed in a white pleated skirt that comes to an end mid thigh. Accompanying it is a of the shoulder pink sweater and pink six inch hills. Her hair is hanging down in loose curls just the way I like it and her make up is light and natural. Her jewelry consists of a diamond tennis bracelet, pink diamond hoops, a Rolex watch, and her fifteen carat Tiffany engagement ring and it's mate a five carat diamond wedding ring.

"Hey babygirl." She smiles and comes and sits on my lap and kisses my neck. I wrap ky arms around her and start rubbing circles on her belly.

"You all ready to go?" I ask because we need to leave soon. Ana was accompanying me to New York for a business meeting.

"Yeah I'm already to go babe. I just need to take my suitcases downstaires." I pull her chin so she is looking at me.

"You will do no such thing. I pay these idiots enough that they should be doing their jobs. You are my wife not a servant. " I kiss her lips and then push the button that alerts the help they are wanted. With in a minute one of my guys knocks and I yell to come in.

"Yeah boss?" Trent asks he has been around along time so he knows not to fuck with me.

"Get one of those incompetent assholes I pay to much to let my wife's luggage down to the car. If they aren't able to do it make sure they have a reason for not doing it." Ana lays her head on my shoulder. She knows not to get involved unless I ask her too. She knows it is my responsibility and a right to take care of her.

"Yes sir I'll get right on it."

"Good I want to leave in ten minutes." He nods and leaves

TRENT POV

I see the button that alerts us the boss needs something. I walk from the security room where we hang out until we are needed and up to the bosses office. I knock and I hear him yell to come in. I walk in and see Mrs. Greo on his lap. She is a beautiful woman in all sense of the word. I have known the boss for years he is a mean son of a bitch but with her he acts like she is the most precious thing in the world.

After hearing his request I go in search of the housekeepers. I finally find them sitting in the kitchen yapping.

"Why the fuck are you not doing your jobs?"

"We were taking a break." One of the bitches replies

"Well break is over bitches gets Mrs. Greo's luggage in the car now. And if I see you fucking off again we will be having a little one on one time. " I watch them all run. I walk down the hall back to the office I was about to knock when I stopped.

"Fuck yeah baby ride my cock. Milk my dick."

"Oh God you're so deep." Yep time to walk away. The last guy who interrupted boss and his wife was shot in between his eyes. I like breathing.

A/N: So what do you think? Continue? No?


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

After I'm assured that everything has been loaded in the car I decide it's time to leave.

"Let's go baby. I wanna be in the air before dark." I kiss her neck sucking until I leave a mark.

"Ok I just need to grab my purse." I smack her ass as she stands and she giggles.

"Be quick or I will spank that ass." She smirks and leans down

"Promise?" I wrap my hair in her hair and tilt her head so I have full access to her mouth. I stroke my tongue with hers over and over until we both need air.

"I can't wait till we get to New York. I'm gonna spank that ass till it's a beautiful shade of pink then I'm gonna fuck that pussy raw." She moans. Yeah my baby likes when I'm a bit rough and talk dirty to her.

"Now go and meet me at the elevator." She nods and runs to grab her purse. I grab my jacket and head out to the elevator. I am greeted by two of my guys who serve as our close protection but don't be fooled my Desert Eagle is always with me and my girl carries 38 on her. Yeah they may be a part of the family but the only one I trust with my life is grabbing her shit.

As soon as she arrives we head down to the limo so we can head to the private hangar where our leer jet is housed. I assist her into the car and were off.

"I have a business meeting tomorrow afternoon do you want to join me?" I love when she is with me. I make no excuses she is and always will be my best acquisition.

"What's it for and with who?"

"It's to sell that coke we have coming in at the end of the month. He wants a shitload of it uncut. And it's with Zachary Dol. "

"No I will pass that man is such a dick. Maybe I will go shopping." I pull her chin so she is looking at me so there is no mistake in what I say.

"That's fine but you will always have protection with you. Also remember who owns this pussy." I cup her mound she moans

"Only yours baby on y yours."

"I love you princessa."

"I love you too babe so much." I help her sit down next to me because we pull into the airport.

After an hour in the air Ana falls asleep with her head in my lap. I stroke her hair an think back to how it all started.

I was playing in the living room with my cars when my dad came in and said he wanted to talk to me.

"Son you are now eight years old and I think you are old enough to know some more things about our family. You know what we do right?" I nod so he continued

"Well that being so our family has always decided who we will marry later in life."

I told him girls were gross he laughed.

"Believe me son you will see that differently one day. Anyways you know how Renee is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well the little girl she is having is who will be your wife eventually. I know that is a long way off but from the moment she enters this world you are to protect her from all the bad in the world. She will look at you to be her protector and always be there for her. Can you do that Christian?"

"Yeah I can do that dad."

"I knew you could son. Would you like to meet her?"

"Really?"

"Yep let's go"

I will never forget the first time I looked at her face. She was so cute and small. From that moment on I never let anyone hurt her.

I remember when she was eight and it was my sixteenth birthday. We were having a huge party at our house. A girl from school kept asking me why I didn't ask her out.

Ana heard it and started crying. She took off to the pool house. I ran after her leaving the girl with no explanations not that I really cared. I found Ana crying on a pool floatie. Her eyes were red and she had tear streaks running down her face. Her pink dress she had on had a dirt mark on it. I picked her up and sat down on the raft with her on my lap. I wiped her tears.

"What's wrong princessa?" She sniffled

"She wants to take you away." I smiled

"Ana her or any other girl will ever hold a candle to you. You remember what you were us right?" She nodded still sniffling

"Well that means I don't care about any other girl. You are the only one I want to spend time with. When you reach age we will be married and live happily ever after."

"Like a fairytale?"

"Exactly like a fairytale." She smiles her earth brightening smile with one tooth missing.

After that night I left school and was tutored at home. It was not worth upsetting Ana for no reason.

The day we were married was the best day. We were married in front of over three hundred guest. Even with all the guest we desperately wished our parents could have been there but we knew the were watching over us.

We spent a month at our home in Rome for our honeymoon. That was the first night either one of us bad sex. Yeah I was a virgin just like my wife on our wedding night. My father always told me it was important that I be pure just like my wife. It would make a stronger unbreakable marriage. There would be no doubts or past indiscretions that could pop up and ruin what we had. I trusted him he and my mother were happy and neither ever strayed in their marriage.

That was also the night I explained to Ana what I needed. I told her I needed to be in control. She already knew I was possessive so that was no surprise to her. She went on to tell me she trusted me and knew I always had her best interest and safety in kind. It didn't hurt that my Ana does not have one dominant bone in her body. Don't misunderstand me she can be forceful when need be but she prefers I take the reins in the relationship.

Most people out side our family are not aware that Ana is my second in command. I have faith in all of my men in our organization but trust never. I have seen men who worked for my father turn on him for cash to reduced sentences. So that is why the only one I trust and believe in with everything I have is Anastasia. She was born and raised in this life. She knows what is involved and what is expected.

The month before our wedding we talked about children. Being devote Catholics we don't believe in birth control and believe kids are a blessing from God and how ever many he sees fit give us we will accept with open arms.

"Sir we will be landing in about fifteen minutes." I hear the pilot say over the loud speaker. I lean down and kiss her neck she opens her eyes and blinks and smiles.

"We will be landing in a few minutes."

She sits up and buckles her seatbelt. I take her hand and hold it because I know she hates landings.

"I love you Christian." I smile

"I love you too babygirl so much."

A/N: Wow. Thank you for the outstanding response to this story. I love the reading your reviews. Up next New York arrival. No update tomorrow most likely.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

I take Christian's hand as we disembark the jet. We step out into the cool October weather. I smile as he yells for the guys to get our shit loaded. He is an ass to most. It is the nature of the beast. He in charge of a huge criminal organization what do they expect?

I know most people look at me and the think I am a doormat. It's not true. Yes, he rules the home but in our world that is how it is. I know he does a lot of it to keep me safe. To the other families I am seen as a commodity that can be used as a weakness with Christian.

"You hungry princessa?" He asks after we are seated in the car.

"Just for you." What can I say the man turns me on. He just smirks but remains quiet.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling into the underground garage.

"Put the bags in the foyer and leave I'll call when I need you." He tells the guys who are with us.

"Yes boss." The reply in sync

We ride the elevator to the top. As soon as I'm out the doors he has me pinned to the wall.

"Fuck baby I am so fucking hard I could split wood." I giggle as he picks me up and walks us to our bedroom. He kicks the door shut and starts removing his clothes. I lick my lips as his ten inch cock comes into view. It is proudly standing in full glory. Slightly purple and leaking cum.

He walks over to me and strips me till I'm completely bare to him. He leans down and sucks on one of my nipples till it's a hard peak then switches to the other making it the same.

"Lay on the bed face down." I follow his instructions laying face down into the mattress. I feel him spread my legs and settle between them. He starts rubbing my ass cheeks.

"You have a fantastic ass." I moan

CPOV

I am lucky man this perfect woman is all mine. I caress her ass and can't help but spread her cheeks and lick her crack. She moans so loud. I start licking at her puckered little hole easing mu tongue in and out. What can I say I'm a kinky son of a bitch. I flip her over and bury my head in her warm pussy. I spread her lips and suck hard on her clit. I need her to cum I love fucking her when she is dripping wet. I am rewarded after a few minutes when she cums all over my face screaming my name. I sit up and throw her legs over my shoulder and ram my cock in her.

"Ahhhhh" she screams

"Take it bitch. Who owns this pussy?" She moans but doesn't answer me.

I spank the side of her ass.

"Answer me now who own this pussy?"

"You do ahhhh"

"That's right. I am the only one who will ever know what this cunt feels like." I start pumping faster. Plunging as deep as I can. I know I am as far as I can go when my balls slam off her tight little ass.

"Too deep."

"I own this pussy. I know what it can handle. You will take it all or I'll find a way to go deeper."

"Please you are to deep." She complains again. Now I'm pissed. I pull out and bend her legs so her knees are by her shoulders basically folding her in half. I ram into her. She screams and moans scratching my back.

"Stop it. Now I'm deep. I can feel your fucking womb. I can't wait till my seed catches. Fuck you are so fucking tight. Your cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock." I look down and watch my cock going in and out of her pussy. It is soaking wet. I see her smaller hole and can't stop myself from putting my thumb in it. She tightens around my cock so I know she is close. I remove my thumb and start pounding her in to the mattress. She juices all over my cock twice before I feel my balls tightening up. I ram into her a few more times before I coat the inside of her pussy with thick ribbons of my cum. I pump in and out till every drop is in her. I pull out but keep her legs up but I spread them and moan when I see all the cum leaking out of her pussy. That has to be the hottest thing I will ever see. I release her legs and look at her. I kiss her and lay next to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as she lays her head on my chest. I don't say anything I want to see what else she says.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have complained." I kiss her forehead

"Baby I love you but you know I hate to be questioned or doubted." She nods

"I love you too."

"Good now go to sleep."

Most people would think what I did to her is wrong. But I won't apologize. I like control and I like kinky. My father and even her dad taught me many things before they died. One being your wife is to be everything you need even if it is a whore in the bedroom. I know she is still young but she needs to know that when it comes to her body I will take it anyway I want. I love her more then life and would never hurt her but I don't like being questioned by anyone. I close my eyes and fall asleep soon after.

APOV

I wake up in the middle of the night after a few hours of shitty sleep. I should have never whined about what he was doing. I know I need to be his escape from the world. Don't misunderstand me I love when he is domineering and rough. I like what he does to my body. It was just he was so deep and we have been trying for a year and still I'm not pregnant. The doctors say everything is fine but I feel inadequate. My mom was pregnant with me a month after they were married. Christian was conceived the night of his parents wedding. Then there is me. No matter what I can't get pregnant to save my life. I know he wants kids and so far I can't give them to him. What if I never can? Would he leave me for someone who can? I know he loves me he tells me and shows me all the time but will it be enough to keep him here?

I lied to him I'm not going shopping when he has his meeting I'm going to see a fertility specialist to see if he can help. I just need to figure out a way to lose my tag alongs.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Hubby is doing well. It has been a hell of a month or so. Besides hubby we have four kids who need attention and taking care of. We also welcomed number five. Then add in multiple counts of the flu and it equals an exhausted mom. But I'm back and will update as much as possible. Thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

After Christian left for his meeting I pretended to be going the gym and snuk out. As soon as I left the building I turned off my phone so it couldn't be tracked.

A ten minute taxi cab drive later I arrive at Dr. Madreio's office. I check in and fill out the paperwork.

"Anastasia." A girl in light pink scrubs says from the open door.

I follow her back and change into one of the hideous gowns. A few moments later she is drawing my blood and performing a test to check my fallopian tubes and ovaries.

After she is finished she hands me a rag to clean up from all the goo.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She closes the door behind her.

A few seconds at most he enters and quickly preforms a internal exam.

After he washes his hands he sits on the rolling stool.

"I know you have been trying for awhile now." I nod

"I regret telling you this but it will be highly unlikely for you to have children."

"What? Why?" I sob

"I'm not sure how no-one ever noticed it before but you are not producing any viable eggs. I'm sorry."

I sit down on the bench in a little park across the street from the doctor's office. What am I going to do? I can't ever go home. Christian wants children. He needs a child to pass the family on to. Instead of a wife who is fertile he got me a abandoned wasteland. I know he will regret being forced to marry me. I know he wouldn't want me if he knew this before.

I decide to get a room thankfully I have cash on me because I can never return to my old life. I know what happens when a wife can't give a man a child he moves on and or gets rid of the empty baggage. I would rather die than see him with another woman.

I check into the shitiest hotel I have seen. It is in a shitty neighbourhood with hookers and drug attacks and dealers on every street. I turn my phone on for a second hopefully not long enough for it to be tracked.

_Hey baby how's the shopping?_

_I'm done with my meeting wanna get a late lunch?_

_Ana why aren't you answering?_

_"Where are you?"_

CPOV

It's been hours and I still haven't heard a thing from her. Where is she ? God, please let her be alright.

"Sir?" I look up and see Travis.

"Yes?" He walks in with a bunch of papers that look like pictures.

"We found her sir. It took awhile but we tracked her via surveillance camera's. Also about ten minutes ago her phone pinged momentarily then went off. Both indicate that she is at Palamino Hotel in Manhattan." She's fucking cheating on me?

I take a deep breathe. I know she loves me.

"Alone?" Is all I ask.

"Yeah boss she's alone we talked to the clerk no one has came or went."

"Fine lets go."

Twenty minutes later the SUV pulls into the parking lot. I look around this is a crack house if I ever seen one. Hotel my ass. I order my men to stay where they are and head to the room number I was given.

I try the handle and it's open. Jesus fucking Christ she didn't even lock the door. Was she trying to get herself killed or raped? I open the door and see my wife laying on the bed. She is asleep. I walk over towards her trying to control my anger. Her coat and purse are on the bed laying. I look her over and see she looks fine her nose is red and her makeup is streaked down her cheeks. She was crying? I walk over to her purse and open it. I see her phone, wallet, makeup, a bunch of papers. Divorce papers? I grab them and start looking through them.

All I see are certain words. Very slim chance, not ovulating, and highly doubtful. I take a deep breathe and release it. Sitting the papers down on the bed I place my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Honestly Christian if I did I would have told you. I got worried so I called and set up an appointment with a well known fertility doctor. He says I have no viable eggs. I ran. I should have told you. I should have faced the consequences of it instead of being a child and running. I know what needs to happen but I ask that you make it fast please. I don't think I could sit by a watch you with another woman. I know it is what needs to be done. I know how it works in our lifestyle. I do love you Christian and I'm sorry that I failed you, my family, and yours." She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand as soon as they fall from her eyes.

Wait what?

"What the fuck Princessa? You think I'm gonna go find a whore so I can have a kid? Seriously? Is that how little you think of me? I take are marriage vows very serious. I don't want some fucking whore because she can get pregnant. Then to beg me to kill you? What the fuck is wrong with you. I don't give a shit how other families work. Like I said I don't want some whore. I want my sweet, beautiful, and loving wife. So we will try other avenues for a baby. They may not be our blood but they would be ours in every sense of the word. I love you baby. The rest is just add ons if I only got to love you the rest of my life I would be the luckiest man in the world." I pull her onto my lap.

"I love you." She whispers then buries her head in my neck.

I squeeze her to me.

"I love you too. Please never do that again. Talk to me. I never want you to feel you can't talk to me about anything. Speaking of me listening. I'm sorry about last night when you said to stop I should of. I disrespected you and that is the last thing I ever want to do."

She looks up and smiles

"I know."

Yeah I may be an asshole who murders people in cold blood. I man be the man that makes my men fear me. I may be the man that runs drugs and women. But I'm also the man that worships his wife and loves her completely.

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback. I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

"So how many arrived?" I ask Peter my guy who's in charge of the women.

"Six none can be traced and in the week they been here are completely hooked." I nod as we continue into the warehouse.

"Good I want them on the streets as soon as possible. I was looking at the numbers last night and some of them are very upsetting."

"I know boss. I pulled three girls last week. They are the ones that are under performing. "

"Did you deal with it?"

"Yeah more crank then girl when the police found them." I nod again. He at least takes care of his shit.

He shows me the girls that will be out making me money soon. I look at them and can't believe what some guys will go through to get pussy. They are so fucking high they don't know their names. They look broken already and no-one has touched them. But they will be completely broken soon enough.

After he is done showing me the girls we head to the meeting I have scheduled.

We come to a door. I enter and see the rest of my guys. Like I said Peter is incharge of the girls. But I also have ones that deal with the other aspects of my empire.

Three hours later I'm pissed and annoyed. The whores were not the only non money maker's this month. Three of my dealers were caught selling to under covers on top of that I have one who thinks my heroin is his personal stash. I told Sean he better take care of it before I take care of them both.

After I get in the car I try to relax. I think back over the last six months. After I found my wife in the crack den because she was scared things changed. After some digging we found out the doctor was a brother in law of a rival don. He convinced his stupid in law to tell my wife that she couldn't have kids. He figured if there was trouble in the home it would leave me vulnerable.

Fucking idiot is what he is. My guys said they would take care of it but this was personal. I did however have them waiting outside his office to retrieve him and deliver him to me.

It was hilarious he had actually pissed his pants.

After he was secure I was already tired if hearing his whining so I gagged him. He didn't need to talk just listen.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to fuck with me? With my wife?" He tried to answer but I thought about it but really there was no reason to prolong it and when I was done with him mother wouldn't recognize him.

I sliced his tongue out for lying. Then the real fun started. I cut his legs off, arms next, then his eyes were removed, finally his teeth. Like I said no one recognized him. He was dumped in landfill just like the rest of the trash. Fuck with me fine but fuck with my wife no fucking way.

I notice we stopped and that my door is open. I get out and adjust my jacket and head into the house.

I run up the steps two at a time. Then I see her. The one person that makes all of this fucking shit worth it.

I walk quietly behind her and run my finger down her spine. She shivers

I lean in and start sucking on her neck.

"Baby I need you so bad." I whisper as I continue the sucking of her neck.

"I'm all yours babe."

I spend the next hour alone eating out her pussy. She fucking tastes like pure gold. I look forward to having her juices coating my face the rest of the day.

Eventually I need more and position her on her hands and knees. I line my cock up and sink into fucking extasy. There is no other feeling that matches having her hot cunt wrapped around my dick. I lift her up so her back is against my chest.

"I love you. God you are so fucking tight." I grunt out

"Pleaseeeee" she begs

I reach around flicking her clit until I feel her legs shake.

"Scream my name when you cum I want ever piece of shit in this house to know who you belong to." She moans

"CHRISTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNN" she yells just as I feel her coating my cock. I keep thrusting throughout her orgasm. Six more pumps and I feel my balls tighten.

"Fuck baby. I can't take no more. Milk my cock baby. Don't leave any behind. Fill that pussy of yours up. Yeah that's it. Uhhhhh" I empty every bit of myself in her. I pull out and lay down taking her with me.

I kiss her forehead.

"You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" She snorts

"Babe I'm fine. No you didn't hurt me. I'm not made of glass you know. I won't break."

"I know it's just.."

She turns so she is looking at me.

Fuck she gets more beautiful every day.

"You need to stop worrying. I'm fine. I can have sex with my husband. You won't hurt me I promise."

I know what she is saying is completely logical but I still worry.

"I know."

She smiles

"I am just so fucking afraid of losing you. There will never be anyone but you. Yes I know I sound like the biggest pussy but fuck it."

She giggles

"I just want you safe. If that means we don't have sex that's ok. I just need you and the baby safe."

"We are the doctor said everything is good. Baby is strong. Just no rough sex. "

I nod and she snuggles into me and soon she is out.

I look up at the ceiling and smile.

Two months ago she was so sick. We thought she had the flu or food poisoning. Later that night the doctor came to see her. We found out she was six weeks along. One of the best fucking days of my life. Don't get me wrong if would have needed to adopt I was telling her the truth I would have loved them lime they were my own. It's just there is something about knowing your wife the love of your life is carrying your child. A child you made out of love. A child that is more than wanted.

I kiss her and slowly move down to her belly and gently kiss it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm sorry not everyone likes this story but again you are not forced to read it. It's fanfiction not the original story. If you don't like when the original is tweeked then you are on the wrong site. For everyone else thank you. You guys rock!


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

Fuck we need room darkening curtains that sun is fucking annoying as shit.

I go to pull Ana closer to me but the beds empty and by the chill of the sheets she's been gone awhile.

She is now six months along and is absolutely glowing. She has the cutest fucking baby belly. It looks like she had Thanksgiving dinner instead of a pregnancy.

The best day ever was when she had her ultrasound to find out if they could tell what we were having. Thankfully the baby cooperated and allowed us to see. Luca Romeo Greo will be here in around three months. I was so excited when they said boy that I basically molested my wife in front of the doctor and nurse.

Hmmm I thought she would be back by now. I get up and grab a pair of pants and then head to the hallway. Hmmmm where is she. Finally I find her eating tiramisu in th living room watching some lifetime movie crying.

Sweet lord hormones.

I sit next to her.

"You ok?" I ask pushing a lose hair behind her ear

She looks at me sniffling

"Yeah. Just this movie is so sad. They didn't want the baby so they put it up for adoption. Then they found out she was special so no one wanted her. She died alone in an orphanage." She starts sobbing

I pull her into my lap.

"Shhh calm down it's only a movie. Your hormones are out of control right now." She snaps her head towards me. Fuck!

"What did you just say?" Shit

"I just mean with the baby you are a bit irrational." She narrows her eyes at me

"Irrational?" She spits out

"Ummmm" fuck me if I am not afraid of her. She looks ready to cut my balls off.

She jumps off my lap and starts pacing with her hands flying all around.

"You wanna see hormonal? How bout irrational?"

"Um no?"

"How about until I'm done being so fucking irrational you sleep somewhere else besides our bed huh?"

"Princess you need to calm down think about the baby."

"Fuck you Christian. It's your fucking fault I'm pissed off."

She storms off and slams the door to the bedroom.

Way to go Greo you have pissed off your very pregnant wife. If dad were alive he would kick your ass from here to the moon.

I scrub my hand down my face and get up to try to apologize.

I try the handle but it's locked. So I knock on the door lightly.

"I'm sorry Princess"

"Go away" I hear her sniffling.

"Please" I beg

"No"

I let out a breath and decide to give her some time to calm down.

I head to the office to go over this months profits.

Everyone seems to making profits so more than others. The least profitable being the hookers which fucking surprises the shit out of me. I know they say the economy sucks but I don't deal in a car dealership or home mortgage world. I deal in drugs , guns, and pussy. Three things you can't live with out. Well most can't live with out.

I call Peter to see what the problem is?

"Hey boss."

"Peter, why such low profits this month?" He sighs

"Had some problems with a few girls."

"Oh what problems?"

"They thought since it was their pussy they were selling that it was their money too."

"See this why I don't deal with the whores I'd kill them all." He laughs

"Seriously, did you take care of it?"

"Yeah all done boss."

"Well?"

"Yeah sorry. They usually get fifty a night for their work but they don't get shit till the money in my hands. Also had some of the boys teach them a lesson about stealing from the family."

"Good good. " I hang up there is no reason to keep talking now knowing it's been taken care of.

I lean back and look at the ceiling. Most people can not understand how I can be in th human trafficking and the prostitution business but still respect my wife. It's actually quite simple she is my wife not some whore. I respect her as my wife, a woman in this family, and my best friend. She is not out trying to score her next line of coke or her next cock. She was raised in this family since birth. She understands what it takes to be a lady. She understands that you are to be a classy woman in public. She understands that the other shit is to be private.

The reason I can be so callous about those other woman are because I don't know them. I don't care about them. They are a resource. A product if you must. They bring in money. They have a job like everyone else. Except theirs is to suck and fuck cock. And just like any other job if they fell to do their job to satisfaction they will be reprimanded.

I look up when I hear a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and I see my princess. Her eyes are all red and she is still sniffling.

I open my arms and she runs into them.

"I'm sorry." She whispers

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong. I was the ass. I know it's not easy. I should have never laughed or made fun of your feelings. I know Luca is playing havoc on your body."

She nods into my chest.

"Do you still love me?" I ask

She giggles and looks up at me

"Of course. You are the man that orders the help to make my banana mint chocolate chip milk shakes after all. I laugh

Yeah those things stink to high heaven but she has craved them since month three.

"Well I'm glad I'm useful for something."

She laughs

"Well that and helping with my shoes."

I can't help but laugh at that statement. She might be tiny and barely look pregnant but fuck her clumsiness has hit an all time high. The woman stumbles over air. Air! I put her shoes on so she doesn't wound herself or permanently injure Luca. Poor boy hope he has my coordination or he will be doomed.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I am so mother fucking pissed off. I was suppose to be going to church and then lunch with my wife. After that we were going to go pay our respects and place new flowers on the parents graves. Where the fuck am I? Surely not with my wife instead I am dealing with fucking whores who can't seem to grasp they have a fucking job to do. I'm not sure when they thought this was a union and the could strike but fuck me if they arn't.

I walk into the warehouse that I hate to come to. I walk in here and I feel like I'm walking in dog shit. Not to mention going near the cunts makes me need a shower.

I open the door to where the bitches are housed. Yeah they live here. I bought their asses fair and square. I see them leaning against the wall. Looking at Peter like he is nothing to be afraid of. I slam the door behind me and walk over to him.

"Sorry boss." He swallows hard

"What's the problem? I have other things I would like to be doing. "

"Well they want more money and refuse to work till they get it."

I turn from him and look at them. I swear they are disgusting but some guy out there is always willing to fuck them.

"So you think you all deserve more money?"

I get a bunch of nods and yeps.

"Why cause you suck some cock? I bought you fucking bitches if you remember. I own you. I own your asses, cunts, and mouths. You will get out there and do what the fuck I bought you for or there will be consequences."

"It's our bodies not yours." Of the older bitches says

"Huh." Is all I reply

I pull my gun from my waist band and shoot the old bitch in between the eyes. She falls to the ground bleeding.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Silence just the way I like it.

"Good now your fucking asses better make up the money you lost tonight or there will be a price to pay."

I walk out after that intent to still make it to church before services start.

APOV

I grab a shower after Christian left. I put my hair into a twist and then do my makeup. Just some mascara and lip gloss. I then put on my bra and panties and slip on my thigh high nylons. I walk in the closet and find a navy blue and white wrap dress. I put on navy flats because my husband would be pissed if I had heels on. I put on my diamond stud earrings that accompany my wedding ring, engagement ring, and tracker bracelet that I never remove. I spray on a small amount of perfume and grab my purse. I make sure I have my phone, wallet, and my rosary beads.

Somehow I managed to arrive at the the same time as Ana. I help her from the car and walk with my hand on the small of her back to make sure she gets in safely.

Once inside I watch as she dips her fingers into the holy water and does the cross over herself. I follow doing the same thing as her.

Then she bows as much as possible and does the cross over her body again and waits till I follow to be seated. We take a seat in the second pew.

We listened to Father Christopher speak about the sanctity of marriage. I sit back and listen to all the things I believe and hold true in my heart.

I listen to how the husband owns his wife's body and her his. How if even divorced being with anyone else is adultery. How a husband and a wife become of one flesh. They are the things I have been taught since a child and never seemed to understand till I had my own wife.

After mass is done we bow again and dip our fingers in the holy water again.

We don't follow everyone else out the door we head to the area where the confessional is. We do this after mass every week. While Father Christopher is greating parishners Father Micheal does confessions.

Ana always goes first while I wait outside.

APOV

I walk in and kneel in front of the little screen and waited till it opened to do the sign of the cross.

"Bless me father for I have sinned my last confession was a week ago... "

"Go on child." He replies as encouragement for me to continue.

"I turned our housekeeper into immigration after we fired her. I am sorry for this and all of my sins."

"Say two hail Mary's as you penance." He replies

"God, I am sorry for offending you. I detest all my sins because I fear the loss of heaven and the fires of hell. But most of because they go against your word. I will firmly resolve my sins and will vow to do better. Amen."

"You are forgiven my child. Go in peace."

"Thank you father." I do the sign of the cross again and leave the booth.

CPOV

I see her come out.

"I'm going to go say a quick prayer. Take your time." She tells me

"Be careful you don't trip." She nods and walks off.

I go in a do all the normal things to get ready for my sins to be spilled.

"I committed murder, aided in illegal drug, weapon, and prostitution activities. I have bared false witness of my fellow man. " after I'm don he offers my penance and forgiveness. I leave the booth to go find my wife. I see her still praying in one of the pews up front so I sit and offer my own prayer.

_Please watch over my wife and unborn child. I am not an angel but she would and has never hurt anyone. Please continue to guide me in the ways of the Lord. Give me the guidance to be good husband. Give me the strength to be a good father. In the name of the father, son, and the holy spirit Amen."_

I look up and see her standing there smiling at me.

"You ready?" She nods

Twenty minutes later we are walking into one of our restaurants we own.

"Welcome to Greo's how many?" I notice she most be new

Just then Zack our general manager walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh good afternoon Mr and Mrs Greo. Angela show them to table 1."

We have an amazing lunch of lemon chicken and steamed veggies.

We finally make our way to Saint Michaels Cemetery. It is easy to find the grave stones. It is two locking heart stones one right next to the other. I help her place the mixed wild flowers on each grave. We spend sometime quietly reflecting and paying our respects. After placing a kiss to the stones we left to spend the rest of the day relaxing at home.

A/N: Hi all. I hope you like this chapter. Is there anything you would like to see in the next chapter? If so let me know I'll see what I can do.


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I keep taking deep breathes and chanting to myself. I will not murder my wife. I will not murder my wife.

"I swear to fucking all Christian if you don't answer me I will shoot your fucking ass." Yep this has been going on all week. Why you ask? Well let's see I tried to keep the raid of one of our warehouses from her. I thought because she was now seven months along her nor Luca needed the stress. Yeah that bit me on the ass big time.

I look at her.

"Yes dear?" She growls. Hmm that's new

"Why you condescending asshole." Ok not the way to go.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear about it from the help? The fucking help Christian I am your wife and partner but nothing. Why?" Not sure if I'm suppose to answer.

Fuck her tiny ass really does scare me. I can face harden mafia men, police, fuck even criminals. But her ass sends a shiver down my spine. Huh, I wonder if it is because she knows where I sleep and can off me before I even open an eye? Would she do that? I would have never thought it but since the pregnancy I'm not sure of anything.

I look at her and she has her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Well?" Oh

"I wasn't sure if it was safe to answer." She screams

"That's it. Where the fuck is a gun? I am about to make myself a widow. " she stomps out of the room an I just blink. Fuck me she needs to have this baby soon or he will be an orphan because I'll be dead and mommy will be doing forty to life in prison.

I follow behind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I should have told you but I didn't want to add more to you with the baby and everything." She stops and turns to look at me well at least her eyes have softened. Yeah just don't fuck it up Greo by speaking.

"Christian I'm pregnant not made of glass. I can handle that shit. " I nod. Fuck I swear I do have balls somewhere. Hmm wonder if they are in her purse or on her necklace.

"I know princess but you need to remember I am the head of this family and I will decide if you need to know. I won't keep shit from you when it is important but I decide."

"I understand Christian I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I was doubting you. It's just I'm scared I don't want you to miss anything."

"I know princess but you need to trust me. I will always come home to you. I was raised by a father who ran a crime family but was still home to play ball with me or go to school events no matter what. I was raised watching my father worship the ground my mother walked on. He never noticed any other woman but my mother. She was his sun and stars. I see that when I look at you. I promise you I will never miss anything that comes up that's important in Luca or any of our future children's lives. But I have to run this organization also. It is what feeds, clothes, and keeps a roof over our heads."

"I know. I'm sorry my emotions are wacked right now."

I walk up behind her and place my hands on her belly and smile when I feel Luca moving.

"Now tell me how's our boy doing?" I ask changing the subject.

She places her hands over mine.

"Good. He will definitely be a runner how much he is moving. I swear he is doing disco in there. My poor bladder has to be bruised. I can't go ten minutes without peeing. But I will say I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Sorry princess I know it's rough but I can't wait for him to be here."

"Me either I just wish his grandparents could have been here."

"They are princess. They are with us everyday watching over us and being apart of our lives. "

"I know" she leans back into me.

"What are you doing?" She asks as I start kissing her neck

"If you don't know then I have been surely lacking." She giggles

"I love that sound." I pull the straps of her nightgown down kissing her bare shoulders. I allow it to fall to the ground where it pools around her feet.

"You and baby boy are the most important things in my life."

She runs her hand up behind my head an pulls me down till our lips meet.

I push my cock into her ass.

"Fuck princess just being this close to you makes me as hard as a rock."

I spin her around and take her mouth again in a possessive demanding kiss.

She pushes my sleep pants down making my cock a very happy man.

He springs to life poking her in the belly.

I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. I lay her on the bed leaning over her keeping all my weight off her middle.

"Please Christian I need you."

I run the head up and down her slip absorbing the wetness and then slowly sink into her.

"Uhhhhh" she moans

"Mine." I growl

"Yes baby yours only ever yours."

I kiss her neck and jaw as she digs her little fingers into my back.

I slowly rock in and out of her. In no hurry just enjoying the intimate moment with the love of my life.

As my release spills into her she coats my cock with her own release. I roll over and pull her in front of me. I can tell within a few minutes she is out.

I just spend the next few hours holding her and Luca.

I will never understand with all the bad things I have done in my life how I deserved her. Then to be rewarded with a son. I am the luckiest man in the world.

I look up at the ceiling and talk quietly to my parents.

"Mom and dad I miss you both so much. Everyday I wish you could be here to see what life is like. I married Ana. I know big surprise. Guess what? We are having a baby. A little boy. We have decided to name him Luca. The doctors say he is doing well a strong baby. Ana is amazing. She can't wait for him to come. We have the nursery almost done. Dad the family is thriving and doing really well in all the businesses. Mom, yes I still go to church every Sunday. No matter what if not Ana would murder me. I love you please watch over us and guide me to be a great father.

I look back down and greated with watery eyes looking back at me.

I kiss her forehead

"You are an amazing husband Christian. You will be an ever more amazing father. We both love you."

"I love you too. Let's get some rest it's been a long day." She kisses me softly and then snuggles back into me and that's the last I remember.


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I am pulled out of my sleep by screaming and yelling.

Then our bedroom flies open to show three men in police uniforms.

"Christian Greo you are under arrest." He pulls me off the bed and slams me onto the floor. I hear Ana whimpering when I grunt as my face meets the floor.

"She's pregnant be careful." I'm cuffed and hauled off the floor. That's when I see Ana sitting on a chair looking scared to death.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these right as they were explained to you?"

"Fuck you pig. " he laughs

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"What are the charges?" I ask

"Murder" I chuckle

He yanks me up and leads me toward the door.

"It's ok baby. Just call our lawyer. I'll be ok. I love you."

Twenty minutes later I am completely pissed off.

I was forced into the car and then thrown into a chair where I was handcuffed to the table and left here since. The part that pisses me off that it's freezing in here and I'm just in lounge pants. Those fuckers I pay way to much money to better hurry up.

Finally, the door opens and walks in the pig who hand cuffed me and his fat fucking friend.

"Morning Mr. Greo I'm Detective Reop and this is Detective Zote. We have some questions for you. Is it alright to talk to you before your lawyer arrives?"

I just look at him and remain silent.

"Well since there is no objection we will continue." He opens the file he brought in with him.

"We have credible information that leads us to believe that you murdered Lora Setre. "

Who? Oh the whore.

Knock

Knock

The fat fucker gets up and opens the door and in walks one of my over paid lawyers.

"Good morning gentleman. Mr. Greo you are free to go." He tells me as I stand up smirking.

"Now just wait a minute he is under arrest."

"Yes, he was. Key term was. As I explained to your captain and the district attorney there is no evidence, no body, and no murder weapon. All you have is the statement of a known prostitute. One with a very long history of suicide attempts and drug overdoses. Not very credible in my mind. After you sir." He holds the door open and we leave.

I get in the car and we head in the direction of the house.

"So what happened?" I ask that they are paid an awful lot of money to keep you out of there and if they wanted to keep getting that money then they better start doing there job better." He tells me.

"Good, as a reminder I want their payments cut in half this month to make sure that they know I mean business."

"Of course Mr. Greo. I will make sure it is taken care of as soon as I get back to the office. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No, that's all. Call me if there are any problems."

"Yes sir." He pulls up to the front of the house.

I get out and race inside eager to find my wife.

Finally, I find her in the bedroom sitting on the bed rubbing her belly crying.

"Hey princess." She looks up tears streaking down her face but still so beautiful.

"Christian!" I lay down next to her and she buries her head in my chest.

"Shhh it's ok. Just a misunderstanding." I rub her back

"What happened?"

"Well they somehow found out about me killing that whore. I know who went to the cops but I think it's time to cleanse and get some new girls."

"If you think that is what's best." I kiss her softly on her lips and they get up.

" Ok, I have a few things you take care of I want you and Luca to rest."

"Alright, be careful I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I go shower and get dressed. I go down to the garage and head to the warehouse. This shit is over once and for all.

I walk in and meet with Peter.

"I heard what went on sir. How do you want to handle this?" He asks me as we enter his office.

"I want all of them taken care of. However you want but then I want their bodies burned. There is to be nothing left of them when you are done. Except for Sara she is mine. "

"Yes sir. What about new workers?" He asks

"Replaced. Local only. I'm tired of going international. So find some girls who that men would pay for get them loyal to us quickly. I don't want to be with out girls to long. It leaves the door open for competitors."

"Of course Mr. Greo. I will send Sara down."

"You know what you handle it just make sure the bitch suffers. I want to get to Ana."

PPOV

I watch as Mr. Greo leaves. He maybe a hard man but he has always been fair.

I order a few of my guys to bring all the girls in. Since it's so early none if them are out.

Once they are all assembled I opt to just make it quick and painless.

"Mr. Greo is not a man you want to cross." I shoot all of them in the head. All except the one he asked for specifically.

"You three burn the bodies and clean up this mess."I tell some of my men

"What about her?" He points to Sara

"She's your treat for when you are done. Have all the fun you want but she is to be gone by the morning same as the others."

"Yes sir."

I motion for the rest to follow me to my office.

"Mr. Greo wants local girls this time. Find and get them anyway you can. I want more girl next door, sweet, and nice looking. I want them ready to be on the streets by next week. "

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This was written thought I actually posted it already. Hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I rinse out the washcloth and go back over to the bed.

Ana had been feeling off all night but said she was fine. Then at six she woke up with horrible back pain. I recommended a hot bath well on the way to the bathroom her water broke. It rook me an hour to get her to leave the house. She refused to go until after she showered and changed. I honestly don't think I will ever understand how women think.

I place it on her forehead. She looks at me and whimpers in pain.

"You are doing so well princess." She grits her teeth just as another contraction hits.

"Remember your breathing Mrs. Greo." The overweight nurse tells her as she checks the machines.

"Screw the breathing how much longer?." I chuckle and she whips her head around and glares at me. I put my hands up showing I mean peace.

"It could be quite a while or very soon it's hard to say being your first and all." She smiles

"Yeah, that's fucking helpful."

"You really need to watch your language there are other people in this floor."

"Fuck them and fuck you. We paid thousands for a private suite so guess what? I will say what ever the fuck I want to say." Ana yells at her. Oh yeah this is gonna be a long ass night.

"Mrs. Greo, it's child birth not a live ending disease. Woman have been doing this for thousands of years. So please try and remain civilized."

I smile when my wife actually growls at her.

"I think you can leave now." I tell her

"I'm your wife's nurse sir I will be in here all day with her."

"Oh fuck me. I should have given birth like my ancestors. At home where I didn't have to put up with a bitch for a nurse."

The nurse just huffs. Thankfully she leaves before Ana finds something to stab her in the eye with

Five hours later. She is exhausted, irritable, and has threatened my life at least three times. Oh, let's not forget the cup of ice she threw at me. Mafia Don or not none of that shit matters to her.

"Ok Mrs. Greo let's get ready to push." The doctor tells her after we pass hour seven.

"About fucking time." He just chuckles at me.

Yeah laugh it up dick.

"Ok, on the next one take a deep breath and push. Your husband will count to ten then you can stop and we will go again."

"Now." She takes a deep breathe in and pushes.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

"Ok Ana breathe."

"You are doing so great princess."

"It hurts please no more."

I kiss her forehead

"One last push he is all most out.l can see his head."

She gives one last push and then the best sound in the world. Luca's screams.

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Greo?" All I can do is nod.

I cut the cord where he points to. He then hands off the baby to the nurse who takes him to do all the things a newborn needs.

I rush back up to Ana and kiss her.

She has tears rolling down her face.

"Is he ok?" She asks

"He is perfect princess. You did so good. I love you." I tell her as I kiss her.

"I love you too. Go check on him."

"I will when you are all done. The nurses are with him right now. I can see him he is safe." She nods.

After the doctor finishes with Ana and gets her all cleaned up. I check on Luca.

"How is he?" I ask a young nurse. She turns and smiles.

"He is perfect. Nine pounds one ounce. Twenty five inches long. Have you and your wife decided on a name?"

"Luca Anthony Greo."

I can't help but smile.

I have not lead a perfect life. I have killed men and women. I traffic drugs and pussy. But, when I look down and see my son everything I have done to get her makes it all worth it.

He is the perfect blend of Ana and I. He has my nose but her hair color.

"Hey baby boy. I'm your daddy. We have to be quiet buddy mommy is sleeping. She worked really hard to bring you into the world. I love you and your mommy more than anything in this world. I will protect you both till my last breathe." I kiss his forehead and make sure he is wrapped up enough so he stays warm.

An hour later Ana wakes up and immediately takes Luca.

I watch in amusement as she unswaddles him and checks his fingers and toes. Then she takes the hideous green thing off of him and redresses him in a one piece that even has feet. Then she reswaddles him in the blue blanket that we brought from home. It has a lot of meaning to us. It is the same blue blanket that my mother and father swaddled me in. It has been wrapped around four generations of Greo men. Ana says it will bring him strength and make him feel the warm loving embrace of his family. I don't know about all that but if it makes her happy then I'm fine with it.

Oh my God someone should have warned me parenthood is so fucking hard.

He has been on this Earth for twelve hours. TWELVE HOURS! I have been pissed on twice, puked on once, and the worst is when he refused to breast feed.

Let me tell you a crying hormonal woman is bad but add in just giving birth UGH.

After his third attempt at breast feeding with no luck the nurse recommended the bottle. That lead to Ana crying. She said she was useless. Her own son didn't love her. He preferred a bottle over being close to her.

Worst three hours of my life.

Then the lactation specialist came in and figured out that he didn't like the angle or some shit. So one breast feeding pillow later he is happy. Ana is happy that he is eating. I'm happy because neither of them are crying.

A/N: Finally little Luca is here and we get to see a softer side of Christian. Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T OWN FSOG

APOV

I hear the little cry coming from the baby monitor. I know little man must be hungry. It's only been a few weeks since we brought him home but he is on a pretty steady feeding and sleep schedule.

I grab my robe and head to the nursery. As soon as I enter the room I can hear his little whimpers.

"Hey baby boy you hungry my love?" I ask as I pick him up from his crib.

I sit down on the rocker and pull my nightgown down and as soon as I get the pillow in place and put him to my left breast he latches on immediately.

"Take your time mama's not going anywhere." He is eating like I never feed him.

I run my finger over his cheek loving how soft his skin.

"Daddy will home soon baby. He loves you so much. He works so hard."

I start humming to him. This is my favorite part of the day. The bonding time with him is amazing.

Last week Christian had to go take care of somethings that he neglected after Luca was born. So it just me and baby boy till he gets home.

CPOV

This is starting to piss me the fuck off. It's times like this I hate what I do and wish I had a normal nine to five job.

No, instead my week has consisted of looking over the new pussy that Peter found. I will say he did a good job though. This group is younger than the old cunts we just got rid of.

He did tell me how he finds them. He holds a fake modeling interview and then weeds out who he wants. The ones who are left are drugged and examined by our doctor. We have to know which are virgins and the ones who aren't. See virgin pussy fuck her first John we can get three times what we can for used pussy. So those ones are not sent to the street like the rest no they are held and sold to high end clients who are more than willing to pay the extra cost. As for the rest they will be drugged a few times with meth and then sent to the streets to make me money.

Then there was the day of getting our next drug shipment settled. We still have the cops sniffing around so I have had to change a lot of the drop points. On top of that I am working on getting an inside man.

That is how I ended back at the warehouse.

Finally, Lt. Ethan Kavanagh walks in.

Since the raid I have had my guys looking into anyone on the force that we could use to help us. That is how we found him.

He has enjoyed the company of many of my girls. So he was perfect. But, just to make sure he couldn't refuse I found out everything about him.

Lives on the south side of the city with his wife of three years Kate. If fucking a whore when you have a wife at home isn't bad enough he has twin one year old little girls too. It's not any of my concern but it's sickening what some men will sink too. But today his weakness is my advantage.

" . Kavanagh." He smiles

"Mr. Greo. To what do I owe this invitation?"

"Well I seem to have something you like and you have a service that I need." He cocks his head.

"What exactly are they?" Idiot.

"Well I have some prime new pussy." He licks his lips.

"And what do you want in exchange?"

"Hmmm. I have come to find out that you are on the drug task force, gang task force, and in charge of the prostitution one. I need you to alert me when any of them plan to head in my direction. Just a heads up so there are no surprises. You see I am not very fond of surprises they make me be on edge and at the end of the day that is never a good thing for anyone involved."

"What if I say no?" Like you would turn down any whore.

"That is fully within your rights. Though I really would it a great inconvenience to go all the way to the south side. Your wife Kate wouldn't like the pictures that I have an I really wouldn't want to hurt your daughters what was their names? Ahhh that's right Ava and Eva." He sighs like he really could care less.

"Fine. I will do it but I still want what was offered."

"Of course. Peter can you please bring out Lisa." He nods and goes to get the girl I preselected.

A few moments later he comes out with a young raven haired girl. I know information that his wife is blond and he likes dark hair.

"Ahh here she is. She is special. She is a twenty year old virgin. Usually very high priced but for tour help she is all yours for two hours. Show Mr. Kavanagh to your room. Enjoy." I tell him as she leads him off.

As soon as he is gone I say bye and leave. I am itching to get home to my family. This has been the hardest week of my life. I know I did what needed done but I will never be away again if I can help it.

As soon as I hit the foyer of the house I strip and go right to the shower. I feel disgusting. Even if I didn't touch any of those sluts it feels wrong to lay in my bed with my wife smelling of that place. And I sure as fuck will not touch my son.

After a twenty minute scolding hot shower I get dressed in a pair of night pants and a t-shirt. My first stop is the nursery. It has been a week since I have seen his face. I quietly enter and see he is sound asleep.

I gently rub his face and think how perfect he is. I lean down and his him softly on his being mindful not to wake him. I close the door a little but still leaving it open.

Then I head for the master bedroom. The door is wide open. I can't help but smile. The light from the moon is shining through the french doors and incasing her like an angel. Some may bad mouth arranged marriages and say they are old fashioned and barbaric but I wouldn't have wanted anything else. The woman laying in that bed is perfect. She is the most perfect woman in my eyes and just blessed me with the most perfect baby.

I climb in bed next to her. Even in her sleep she instinctively moves closer to me and snuggles in next to me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

I may be a mafia man but I have and always will be a family man first and foremost.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay real life is hectic. I hope you like it. Please let me know.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I want to address some of the reviews I am getting on this story.

# It is only a story.

# He is part of the mafia (not good guys).

# NO. This is not the end of the story.

#He deals drugs.

# He traffics woman. (Neither are foreign to this type of life.)

I'm sorry if it bothers anyone but it's my story and the majority likes it the way it is. So thank you for the views but nothing will be changing in this story. If it bothers you again I'm sorry.

Twilightobsessed


	13. AN

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in all the stories. It has been so busy between family, kids, vacation, new babies, new house, and the holidays. All stories are currently being worked on. I apologize again for it being so long. All stories will be updated within the next week.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows of the stories. As to the haters "bite me." Writing is not easy for anyone. So if you don't like the story don't read it. See easy fix. You do need to respect the writer and the courage it takes to put your work out there.

Love all of you. You guys rock.

Twilightobsessed


	14. Chapter 12

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I knew I needed to head out soon for my meeting but I was loving spending time with Luca. We were playing on the floor. He was having a great time kicking his feet against the mirror the was hanging down.

I placed him on my chest so he could see me.

"Okay baby boy daddy has to go soon. You are in charge. As the man if the house you need to watch mommy and keep her safe. I love you so much Luca." I kiss his forehead and see that he is starting to get sleepy. I get up and head towards the nursery. Changing his diaper and his clothes and give him his pacifier. As soon as he is laying down he closes his eyes sucking every once in a while.

I close the door and walk down the hall towards our bedroom. Today was their six week check up. Thankfully everything is going well with both of them. I hear soft music coming from the bathroom. Standing there watching she has her head laying back against the tub that's filled with enough bubbles to cover that tempting body.

"Stop stareing. It's a bit pervy." I laugh

"Well nobody ever accused me if being a perfect gentleman." She giggles

"How was daddy / son time?" She asked smiling. After we came back from the appointment I told her to go relax and I'd take care if the baby. She squealed kissed us both and took off up the steps.

"Great. We had milk, watched some football, had some playtime, and now he is changed and passed out." She sighs

"Thank you. I love my time with him but it has been amazing to have a few minutes to myself." I walk over and sit on the edge of the tub.

"Anytime princess. I'm sorry I have been so busy the last few weeks. Hopefully after tonight it will quiet down some." She takes my hand.

"It's ok. I understand that you do not have a nine to five job that allows you to be here everytime you want to be. It just makes the time that you are here even more special."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I kiss her hand through the soap.

"What the fuck did I ever do go deserve you?" She giggles again

"Welllllllll." She drawls out.

"Smartass."

"You love it." She teases back

"I love you."

"Right back at you Greo. Now when do you need to leave?" I look at my watch and see I only have about five minutes before I need to go.

"Not long."

"Well we will be here when you get home. Be careful I need you to come home alive and breathing. I've kinda got used to you." She giggles and I chuckle.

"I will now get out if the tub so I can gave my kiss." I watch as she stands and swear. I hate having to leave her. Especially since she was cleared for sex. Her body has changed a little since the baby. Her tits are bigger, her hips have filled out, and she now has a few small stretch marks on her breast and stomach. Some would see it as an abomination to mark her body but I see it as the fucking sexiest thing ever.

She pulls on her robe and stands in front of me. I take her mouth and gently suck on her tongue as my hands hold her hips and hers run through my hair.

"When I get home you better be prepared to be up all night. It has been way to long since we have made love. I miss you princess." She kisses me again.

"I'll be waiting hurry home. "

"I will."

"Before you go make sure you change your shirt unless you think breast milk us scarey." I laugh because when I look down there is a spot on me from when I fed Luca.

I change shirts real quick one last kiss and I'm out of the house.

I pull up in front of Pillar. A low end strip club on the east side of town. I'm meeting with Zac Linux he is the market for some weapons for his rag tag team of wannabe criminals.

I see him sitting at a corner booth. When I sit down a server comes by.

"Would you like something to drink sir?"

"Water, bottled, unopened." She nods and leaves.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I ask to get this meeting over with to get home.

"I need six AR's and a dozen nines. Enough ammo for them. Also I need a rocket launcher."

"I will need a day or two for the launcher. Those are not something you have just laying around the rest no problem. You are looking in the 80 ballpark."

"Damn son. I was looking around 60."

"This isn't Wal-Mart. Pay it or not. That's your choice."

"Thank you." I tell the server when she hands me my drink.

"Fine but that's mother fucking highway robbery. I need them by Friday that gonna be a problem?"

"Nope." He nods

"Good good. I wanna talk to about a few other needs that I have but first let's celebrate our arrangement." Before I could say a word two very used looking strippers came over.

"No thanks." The one who was trying to get on my lap huffs and walks away. I look over and see the one he pulled on his lap. No joke she has sores a over her mouth. Christ that's fucking gross.

"Can we finish this meeting up before you devour the whore?" I ask he laughs

"Lighten up Greo. Why don't you choose one and relax."

"I'm married."

"So am I. I look at it as a public service. They need sex and my cock needs sucking." I stand up throw a twenty on the table .

"I'll call when the order is ready." Without any other words I walk out and make my way home but before I can make it there I see the red and blue lights in my rear view mirror. Jesus Christ does fate hate me?

I pull over and get ny information out when I turn back I see who the officer is. Lt. Ethan Kavanagh. I roll the window down.

"Yes?" I ask

"I got some information for you. I heard through rumors that tomorrow your wife is being brought in for questioning. Something about Salvatore Albatrosi. They are gonna bring her in under suspicion of being an accomplice to murder. That's all I know." With that he walked away.

Fuck! Albatrosi was the last hit her dad did before he died. Why would they think she was an accomplice? She was just a kid. I slammed the car in gear and sped towards the house.

I don't remember the drive or getting out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Was the ony thing she asked me. Guess my face showed distress.

"My mole said that the fops are bringing you in tomorrow?" She cocked her head

"Why?"she asked

"Something to do with your dad's work before he died. One of his hits. They are looking to charge you with being an accomplice to it. "

"I don't know anything about it."

"I know baby you were only a kid maybe thirteen. I'm not sure what this is all about but it's really fucking fishy."

"Babe slow down. I did nothing wrong. I have a feeling they are hopeing that they can get to you through me. Instead of panicking let's be sensible." I nodded she was right

I spent the next few hours making sure our attorneys were informed and were waiting for my call. I made sure that one of my men who had kids of his own stayed with Luca. I did tha for a couple reasons. One he would know what to do and the other is because if anything happened to my son one of his kids would end up with a bullet in their head.

After the calla were done. They baby was fed and sleeping. Instead if worrying about things we couldn't stop we opted to reconnect with each other after six long weeks.

I worshipped her body like the temple it is. I kissed every inch. I licked her pussy until my face was soaked with her juices. We made love like it was our last. We kissed like I was going off to war in some God forsaken country. This went on until the some came up and she fell asleep safely in my arms.

I know and she knows that she is innocent but to these assholes innocence is not important. All they see is who she is. The wife of a mafia don. The daughter of a former dons second in command. And the believed pseudo daughter of a know deceased crime legend.

I know she's right but why do all this? Am I really that high on their lists? What pissed me off the most is they are using an innocent to get to me. Ana has no blood on her hands. I'm the monster. I'm the one that was raised and groomed to run this life. She just happened to be born belonging to a future boss. All she ever wanted was love, kids, and to be a wife.

When the clock turned eight I knew it was only a matter of time. I woke her up and we got dressed. She fed the baby and we waited.

The knock on the door was the only notice we got. They were here.

"I love you just remember to breathe." She nodded. Ana has horrible panic attacks when she is scared they cause her to do stupid things. She doesn't think clearly.

"I love you too. " I took her hand and went to the door. I opened it and two men in uniforms stood there.

"Mrs. Greo?" The younger one asked

"Yes." She it with a quiver in her voice. She was scared no matter how strong she tried to be I know she was. I squeezed her hand.

"Mrs. Greo we are going to need you to come down to the station with us. " the older one said

"Of course. Let me grab my purse." She reached over to the table and grabbed her purse. I went to follow her out but the older pig stopped me.

"Sorry just need Mrs. Greo."

"She's my wife and unless she is under arrest I am coming too." He shook his head.

"Sorry no room. You can meet us at the station." He walked away and that is when I could see that there was three officers not just the two who came to the door but there was a third one sitting in the back seat where the younger cop was holding the door open for Ana. I watched as the car pulled on to the street. Something was off. I just didn't know what. Yet.

A/N: Sorry it has been months since I last updated. This story gave me a hard time. I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go but I think my writer's block is gone and I have a clear path now. So enjoy.


	15. Chapter 13

Don't own FSOG.

**THUD CHAPTER HAS A BIT IF A DARK SIDE THAT MIGHR UPSET A FEW. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT IT IS A MAFIA FICTION.**

APOV

I watched quietly as we went through the street leading to the police station. I knew I just needed to breathe abd keep quiet. I knew nothing about what ny father had done for the family hell I barely knew what my own husband did for it.

Ten minutes later I find myself sitting in a freezing interrogation room. I wonder if they keep it this cold as a form of intimidation. Seriously my teeth are chattering.

When the door opened and two men walked in looking all bright eyes and ready to go like I haven't been sitting here forever freezing my ass off.

"Hello Mrs. Greo I'm Detective Sertin and this is Detective Boothe we have some questions we would like to ask you." I sit silently as they take the only other two seats in the room.

"Does the name Salvatori Albatrosi ring a bell?"

I try to remember to breath like Christian told me.

"No."

He cocks his head to the side like a dog waiting for a command.

"He was a very prominent business man. His body well what was left of his body was found at a construction site a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"See from what we have been able to find out from some witnesses that are willing to talk it seems your father had a problem with him."

Ok?

"Again what does that have to do with me?"

He chuckles

"As I was saying your father had a beef with Mr. Albatrosi. It seems that around the same time you were conceived your mother had an extramarital affair with Mr. Albatrosi. Since he was married and had kids already he refused to claim that child so she made her husband believe that the child was his while in fact she belonged to her lover. Could you imagine the rage that would be possible after finding out such news as that the daughter you loved and adored was not your but was some other mans? For normal men that would be grounds for a divorce but again your father was not a normal average man now was he? No, he was second in command to the biggest crime family in Chicago's history. "

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Are you insane? First my mother and father were completely and utterly devoted to each other. Second, if any of this was true do you think my father would have treated me like a princess? No he would have been a hard, cold, and mean father and honestly those are three words I could never use to describe my father. So why don't you cut the BS and tell me what you want."

"Very well we want your husband behind bars serving life for all the crimes that he has committed and we want your help to do so."

Did he really think I would help them bring down not only my husband and best friend but the father of my child? What the hell world did these idiots live in?

"I'm sure you are quite aware of the law that prohibits wives from testifying against their husband right?" He laughed

"You would never be taking the stand Mrs. Greo. The only identity you would have would be is classified informer. Nobody would know you were involved unless they had the highest clearance. We would move you into a safe house until after the trial and conviction and then we would help you to disappear."

Did they really think their ways would stop the mafia? Were the that nieve?

"That's quite an offer but I respectively decline. Now am I free to leave?"

"I am sad to see you not accept the offer that was given to you but I understand. What I don't think you understand Mrs. Greo is that you really don't have a choice in the matter."

Now it was my turn to cock my head.

"Excuse me?"

"Well the offer that was given to you was quite generous but it was on ly given to you as a sign of goodwill. Since you have decided to ignore it let me explain what's going to happen. You are going to go home, never say anything about what was discussed here, and gather all the evidence we need to bring down your husband. If you choose to ignore our agreement I will personally make it my mission to see you in prison. Ah ah ah no talking. I see you're a bit confused so ket me explain. It wouldn't be to hard to make it look like you were the one that pulled the trigger ending a well respected husband and fathers life."

CPOV

I arrived within minutes of Ana at the police station. I knew whatever was happening was not going to be good especially when they denied her having our attorney present.

The minute she stepped out into the waiting area I had my confirmation.

No words were spoken until we got into the safety of our car.

"What happened princess?"

That's when she turns to me with tears in her eyes. Pulling her onto my lap.

"Tell me."

She takes a deep breath.

"They tried to get me to turn witness against you. Then said daddy wasn't my father. When I didn't believe anything he said he told me I either did it or I'd be held for Albatrosi's death. "

"Fuck!"

I kiss her brow when she jumps at my outburst.

Nothing else was said other than to tell her I'd handle it and all she needed to worry about was Luca.

After we arrived home she took off up to the nursery to see the baby while I got to the bottom of all of this.

First thing first was all this nonsense about her father. I spent the next three hours looking at all of the journals kept by her mother and there was never obe entry about anything regarding Ana not being her husband's child. Not that I really ever believed that shit but better to make sure. There was also no paternity tests ever done either so that concern was dead in the water.

My next order if business was Ana.

Over a dozen calls later I found out all this shit was due to three detectives trying to gain notoriety by bring me down. They had no care about what happened to Ana she was just a means to an end.

I made a well placed call to a higher up in the police department who luckily was in our pocket. It was all planned out. All three would be called out to a homicide thirty minutes out if downtown tomorrow night. I could care less what happened to two if them but the one who threatened my wife hus ass was mine.

The rest of the night was spent with Ana and the baby just enjoying quality time with my family. I also spent quite a bit of time making love to my wife and hopefully creating another miracle.

Ten forty five I along with two of my men were waiting for the targets to arrive. Within minutes of their appearance they had been over taken and tied to chairs.

"Good evening gentlemen I assume you know who I am?"

"Fuck you Greo."

"Tsk tsk detective. Now let's wait for our last guest to arrive shall we." Just then headlights entered the darkened space. Seconds later Peter arrived with the last guest.

"Lisa?" I smile at his weak voice.

"Ahh welcome Mrs. Sertin." She looks terrified good just what I want.

"That's my wife." He spits out.

"Yes she is good boy. See I figured since you had no bones about using my wife I figure it's only fair to use your wife."

"Don't you fucking touch her." He says as he struggles against his bindings.

"No I wouldn't. I refuse to touch the tainted whore."

He growls which makes me laugh.

"Alright let's get down to business. Michael get rid of the extra trash. Vince help him." They nod and drag the two gagged men away chairs and all.

I take my jacket off and sit down.

"Since you gave my wife an ultimatum I think I should return the favor with yours hmmm?"

"Fuck you." He says with more fear then venom

"Yes I believe you said that already. As I was saying I feel my choices are fair well as fair as I can be in light if my wife being treated like trash. Now Lisa is it? Good. I have to choices for you please choose carefully because it is a life or death predicament." I wait fir her nod.

"Great. Choice one is you work for me. You will continue to do that until I feel the debt us repaid. You will be allowed to return to your husband every night. Also he will be accompanying you from time to time because I have a few clients who careless man or woman all they see is a hole. Now your second choice is I kill you both and you get to leave this world together your choice." She starts crying but I see hubby us alk quiet now. Pussy.

"What will happen to our baby she's only a month old." She sobs

"No need to worry she will be safe. Now choose."

In the end her choice was death. No guns were used in the deaths instead I settled for breaking their necks. Usually I don't like to involve the families but he moved first I just upped the stakes.

Gracie Catharine Sertin was placed with one of my men who's wife was unable to carry to term. From now on she will be forever known as Gracie Bimoni very loved and wanted baby girl of Francesca and Angelo. She will never know she isn't of their blood thanks to doctored documents and a well placed gas explosion at her families home which sadly the Sertin family was killed.

Ana was so relieved when I told her it was over and all the shit they said about her father was fake she let me take her ass right there in the shower. All in all a good day.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thank you for the positive reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I kick my legs up on the desk and sip my whiskey.

Today was a very important day for our family. Today Luca became a made man at the age of eighteen. I have been molding him to take over for me eventually much to his mother's dismay. She wanted Luca to become a doctor or teacher or God knows any thing other than a mafia man. To be truthful that was a great dream but the mob runs in hus blood it's who he is. On top of that he is a natural. Smart, quick, and doesn't take shit from anyone. Despite being groomed to take over the family he is a through and through mama's boy. He worships the ground his mother walks on.

Then there is Anna Maria sixteen years old and full of love. She knows what the family does but pretends to be blissfully unaware of it. She dreams of being a veterinarian. That explains why our house looks like a home for unwanted strays ten animals in total. She is also the perfect mixture of Ana and I.

Sarafina is three going on eighty. She was a complete surprise that is for sure. After Anna's birth Ana suffered six miscarriages and fell into a very deep depression. On Luca's fourteenth birthday she fell down the steps due to ice and was rushed to the hospital. Thankfully she was okay except for a broken ankle. The real surprise was the fifteen week old baby she was carrying and never knew. She is a tiny replica of Ana but my wife says she looks more like me but I don't see it. What we both agree on is she has her mother's heart.

We would have both welcomed more children but are so happy with he three wonderful ones that God gave us.

Why the fuck am I sitting her reminiscing? Luca is out celebrating. Anna and her sister are out shopping. Which means my fucking hot wife is all alone. I throw back the rest of my drink and take off up the steps two at a time.

By the time I was standing outside our bedroom door all I had on was my boxers. Opening the door I stopped dead in my tracks.

There on the our bed was my wife laying naked with a vibrator slicing between her lips.

It was a turn on but it also fucking pissed me the fuck off. I stalked over to the bed ripping off my boxers in the process. She must not have heard me because she squealed when I grabbed the vibrator out of her.

"Oh God Chris I'm sorry." She must have seen the look on ky face because she stopped talking.

"What the fuck is this? My cock not enough for you Princess?"

She shook her head no. It wasn't enough for me I threw the contraption against the wall and smirked when it broke.

"Get on your hands and knees and don't say a word." She immediately did what I told her.

Climbing on the bed behind her I rub my hand over her ass.

Then bring it down hard.

"I own all of your orgasms." I smack her ass again.

"I own your pussy." Smack.

"It's my job as your husband to make you cum." Smack

Rubbing my hand over the pink hue and settle myself behind her. Without any warming I slam into her.

She screams.

"That's right princess scream. Let everybody know what we are doing. Scream my name. Who is fucking you?" I ask as I continue the brutal pace.

"Christian." She says quietly.

"I told you to scream it not some weak voiced attempt." I pull out and slam back into her warm pussy.

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams

One last thrust and I feel her walls fluttering. Within seconds she is coating my cock and screaming my name.

I pull out and start jacking my cock until I erupt all over her pussy, belly, and thighs.

I lay beside her and smirk when I watch her trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck Christian are you trying to kill me?" I laugh

"No. You know how I feel about those fucking things." She snuggles into me and I can feel the warmth of my cum coating y body but ignore it.

"I am sorry. I was alone and horny. You were out so I just went for it."

I kiss her.

"Never again." I say sternly and she nods.

"How did everything go?" She asks

"He did great but I'm fucking exhausted."

"Me too." I kiss her head when she lays it on my chest and close my eyes. I feel her breathing even out and know she's out.

In all the years we have been together our love for each other has only grown. We have had bad times but here have been some spectacular moments too.

I know my parents are somewhere watching over me. I hope that I have became the man they always wanted me to be. There isn't a day that goes by when I look at our kids and don't wish that they could have met them. We have tried to install all the morels and beliefs that we grew up with in our children. They may be there own person and have to make a life for themselves but in the end they are still a product of what us.

Growing up I was lucky to witness true love. My mother looked at my father like he was her sun, moon, and stars. In return he looked at her like she was his world. That was what I always wanted but thought would ever be possible for me because I didn't get to choose my wife.

I was mistaken. No, I didn't choose Ana but God did. He handed me a beautiful, intelligent, loyal, and loving woman. A woman who has made my dark world bright. A woman who gave me a beautiful family and life. A woman I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with watching our children grow. Watching them become adults and have families of their own. Yes, God gave me Ana but love gave me her heart.

A/N: Thank you for supporting this story. All of thr reviews are amazing. Please check out the other stories and watch for new ones to be added.


End file.
